


Movie Night

by Lemoncatfox



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: F/F, Who knew fake death could scare a anxiety driven lamb?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Sorta of a continuation of the 'Lammys Sad' story, but this time shes scared.





	Movie Night

Lammy woke up and stretched, walking out the door without making an attempt to brush her fur/wool.

Walking down the street, hooves in pockets, she headed over to Club Fun. Katy was waiting there, with a 'suprise' for her.

Opening the door, the cat sprung up infront of her.

"Ah! Katy dont do that...." Lammy said, looking down.

"Sorry Lammy, but I had to celebrate! It's our one year anniversary of starting to date!" Katy replied.

"It is?" She asked.

"Yep!" Katy said, gesturing inside.

They went upstairs, to a room Lammys never been in. Inside were her friends.

"I thought we could play some games!" The blue cat explained.

"And tell scary stories!" Parappa said.

The lights turned off, and the group gathered over a lamp.

 

"....and what the two didnt know, is that the werewolf was lurking behind them, and then...."

Katy pounced on PJ and pretended to murder him, even applying ketchup to her face and teeth.

"Dead."

 

Later, the couple left the party and returned to Lammys apartment thing.

"You want to watch something?" Katy asked. "I've got some horror movies with me."

"Uh, sure." Lammy replied. What was with all the violence lately?

 

It was getting late, and the 'show' Katy and PJ put on earlier, coupled with the numerous horror movies, had started to effect her.

She was already scared, as usual when watching these movies, but she was always comforted by her girlfriend.

Now, she was kinda scared of Katy. It was mainly due to the amount of feline killers in the movies they were watching.

She looked at Katy. She smiled back, showing off those sharp teeth...

 

"Is there something wrong Lammy?" Katy asked, pulling Lammy out of her thoughts.

The cat had paused the movie, and was now looking at the lamb who looked scared and like she was actively avoiding any part of her body to touch Katy.

"Yeah, just some thoughts ruining movie night. Um, do you mind if we watch something like, 'Super fun and happy time?' She asked, nerviously smiling.

"Hm? Oh sure! We can continue this later." She got up, tail swishing. Ejecting the disk out, she returned it to its case while putting in the lamb suggested movie in.

She sat back down, and positioned her tail so that Lammy could hold it.

Lammy leaned against her cat girlfriends head, and drifted to sleep.


End file.
